Best Wedding Ever
by Lostyourmind
Summary: There's a Gryffindor/Slytherin wedding happening and Hermione is stuck as the Maid of Honor. Everything before the wedding is an absolute disaster but after the wedding, things are definitely looking up…


**A/N: **_My first Theo/Hermione story and it was a long time coming. One way or another I always ended up pairing Hermione with other men but I always held a torch for Theo. This is nothing to deep but I like how it turned out, I hope you do too. _

_I wrote this for the Slytherin Sunday Summer Fic Fest, where I won the chance to pick a Slytherin for a day and of course I choose Theo! _

**Summary: **_There's a Gryffindor/Slytherin wedding happening and Hermione is stuck as the Maid of Honor. Everything before the wedding is an absolute disaster but after the wedding, things are definitely looking up… _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing Harry Potter related, just like to play with it…_

* * *

**Best wedding ever**

It was a hot summer day, very unusual for this time of year in London and she used the back of her hand to wipe the beads of sweat from her forehead. Not very lady like, but very goal oriented.

She used her free hand to haul the bags to her other arm, trying to get some feeling back into her right arm. "Aren't we finished?" She was whining, something she hardly ever did but being dragged around like a mule by a soon to be bride called Ginny Weasley, was probably the most tedious thing she ever had to do.

"Of course not, we still don't have a dress for the maid of honor." Ginny was looking at her like she spoke parseltongue or some other foul language.

Ginny looked radiant, all shine and no sweat for her. Being a professional Quidditch player surely paid off, it almost made Hermione want to work out more, almost. The last time she had seen the redhead in a bikini had made her almost green with jealousy. Too bad she still hated flying or exercising in general.

"I'm the maid of honor." Hermione pointed out.

Hermione giggled out loud while she waved at Hannah Abbot, who was getting some ice cream at Fortescue's with her boyfriend of the week. Hufflepuff sure wasn't what it used to be.

"Yes you are, which means you need a dress 'Mione, I can't get married with you in sweats next to me." When in muggle London Ginny always turned into a kid in a candy store with unlimited sweets. "They have the prettiest dresses here and we're going to find you one." Hermione had to admit that she did like the clothes here but she still wanted no part of a dress.

"I don't wear sweats, ever!" She suddenly cried out while she stopped walking, heavily affronted by her supposedly best friend. Ginny just smiled at her and patted her lightly on her arm, not engaging in the discussion that would otherwise follow.

The rest of the afternoon existed out of arguments about dresses in general, dressed above the knee, dressed with slits all the way up to Hermione's private bits and dresses that bore the color green or anything similar to it. She refused to dress up like a damn Slytherin. It is bad enough Ginny is marrying one.

Hermione groaned while she thought about it again. "I still can't believe you're going to marry Zabini." It still left a bad taste in her mouth, not as much as Malfoy did, but enough to make her want to brush her teeth.

"Stop doing that! I love him and he's an absolute beast in bed, not the entire world is a virgin you know!" They were being petty now.

"I am not a virgin Ginny Weasley and you know it! I've had sex!" She was yelling now and she at least had the decency to blush when an old couple stopped searching through the clothing racks and gave her a disapproving look. Great now she even pissed off old people, this day officially sucked!

She stomped back into the dressing room area and felt even less like herself than she already did today. She needed to go home, feed Crookshanks, have a relaxing bath, preferably with her new toy and watch a movie that would guarantee her to fall asleep crying.

"When exactly was the last time you had sex Hermione?" She heard Ginny's voice inquire with a hint of knowingness.

She blushed profoundly even though the curtain was closed and nobody could see her. The last time she had sex had been a mistake and she paid the price dearly. On top of that she should have never told Ginny about it.

"Shut up!" She shouted over the curtain, not caring who heard her, let Ginny deal with old people's wrath for once.

Ginny didn't seem to be faced by it and just clicked her tongue in disapproval. "I wasn't kidding though, we'll find you someone at the wedding!"

In frustration she just tossed a dress over the curtain with a vengeance, hoping that it would hit Ginny in the face. "As long as it's not a Slytherin!" She yelled back.

* * *

Later at night, when she was finally on the couch with her purple friend, she was again reminded of the last time she had had sex and she couldn't help but turn crimson again. She hadn't even knew people like that existed, that sex like that existed.

He had been a muggle and normally she didn't date muggles but she chose to make an exception after the disaster that was called Ronald Weasley. They had been dating for two months after the war when Hermione finally realized that she definitely was not in love with her best friend. It took them another two months to finally tell each other that it wasn't working out. The sex had been horribly awkward and their relationship as friends was still a little strained but at least they were on the right track again.

The muggle man, named Brad, had been a suggestion from her childhood friend Liza and she now remembered why they barely spoke any more. Brad was a tosser first class but at least he was handsome. They shared dinner together and the only thing he could talk about was football and how good he was at it, she had to take his word for it because she couldn't care less about football in the first place, but again, he was nice to look at.

After dinner she had taken him up on his request to have desert at his place and the moment he had opened his door, red flags had been going up in her head. She couldn't really put her finger on it but something was off.

Of course real desert was never offered and before she knew it she had been naked on his couch, at least he dabbled in some foreplay, something Ron had never heard off, and she had been turned on until a certain point. That certain point being that he yelled out; "Yes Mummy!" The moment he penetrated her.

Her eyes had gone wide but she was too shocked to say something and passed it off as a mistake of words. After all, she came here for the sex (pun intended), nothing else.

In the end he had called her mummy a total of eight times and she couldn't have been less turned on if she tried. So she faked a monumental orgasm and waited until he was done. Dragging out the _Mummyyyyyyy, _very loudly in the end.

She had pushed him off her, thanked him politely for a lovely evening and had scrambled her clothes together to practically run out of the door. The next time he tried to call her she had immediately blocked his number and told Liza that she would never listen to her again.

Ginny had laughed for over an hour when she had told her the story and wouldn't stop pestering her about it.

After that she had been highly suspicious of men in general and she couldn't help but analyze every man that she met, on how much fetishes they would have in the bedroom department. It was safe to say that when she finally started to wonder what kind of horrors Harry hid in his closet that she knew she had reached her limit. No more dating. Period.

That had been three years ago, which had resulted only in her being sexually frustrated to the nines and nowhere closer to that white picket fence, a white dress and at least three toddlers running around and making her crazy. Her life was a disaster and it was only being rubbed in her face even more with Ginny's perfect love life.

Ginny had dated Harry for a year after the war when they finally realized that they were anything but in love. They were good friends, very good friends but that had been it, there was no spark. They parted amicably and they would still meet up for lunch or just coffee once a week. Hermione had no idea what Blaise thought about that but it he must be okay with it if he had asked Ginny to marry him.

Ginny and Blaise had only been together for three months when Blaise had gone down on one knee and everybody, accept Molly of course, had had their doubts about them but when you would see the two of them together, Hermione would turn green with jealousy. They were in love and they were all in. Which made her want to puke even more.

* * *

On the day of the wedding the weather was even worse than when they went dress shopping. It was humid, too hot to breathe and Hermione could feel the sweat starting to form in places she didn't even know she could sweat. At least her dress was charmed with a cooling charm so it wouldn't form mysterious patches of wetness.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the magnificent Granger." She could feel her eyes roll on their own, and she turned around to look at the owner of that smug voice, not that she needed to.

"Please refrain from making trouble today Malfoy, if that's even possible for you." She just commented dryly and tried to turn around again. She was staying away from all the Slytherins today as much as possible, which would be pretty hard to do considering half of this wedding was Slytherin. Great.

Malfoy clicked his tongue in disapproval and that's when her eyes fell on the person standing next to him. She didn't recognize him at first but quickly she went through her memory to try and come up with the names of the people that Malfoy called friends during his school days. This must be Theo, Theodore Nott.

In school he had always been fairly quiet but she did remember seeing him in the library almost as often as she went. He seemed shy and a little uninterested but he did raise his eyebrows when she kept looking at him.

She blushed slightly when he seemed to catch on to her staring and she averted her eyes as fast as possible, making up some excuse that involved helping Ginny into her dress. Theo might be better looking than he had ever done before but he was still a Slytherin and they were all bad news, no matter how many books he had read.

Before going into the Burrow she couldn't help but look back one more time but while her intention was to check out Theo, her eyes were instead drawn to the figure of Harry Potter who was making his way over to Malfoy in particular. She shook her head and hoped for the love of god that they had at least the sense of not picking a fight today, those two together had always been trouble.

When she entered Ginny's room upstairs she faltered for a second before going in. The room was an absolute disaster, clothes, shoes, make-up, booze and a crying Molly were all part of it but what took the absolute crown was that Ginny was slouched in the big chair next to the mirror with a bottle of champagne against her lips, veil on her head and only wearing a bra and panties.

"What the f-," She breathed while trying to come up with the fastest way of doing damage control. "What happened? Is the wedding off?" That seemed the most logical explanation here.

Ginny didn't answer, she just kept chugging the bottle.

Molly tried to answer but she kept choking on her words, not really making sense. Eventually she calmed down a little and Hermione could finally understand what was really going on. "The dress doesn't fit."

Hermione's eyes went big and she didn't know if she should laugh or cry at the same time. "That's all?" She blurted out. "The dress doesn't fit? Molly you're magnificent with clothing charms, what's the real problem here?"

Ginny finally decided to open that big trap of her. "I'm pregnant."

Words left her for a little bit, eyeing Ginny and trying to figure out if she was joking. "Why are you crying?" She asked Molly more bluntly then she would ever speak to the woman but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Because she isn't married yet." She knew Molly was old fashioned but this took the cake.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, grow up!" Hermione yelled at Molly, which made her stop and blink a few times before staying absolutely silent. "So what if she's already pregnant, we're not living in the middle ages anymore, you wanted grandkids, now you've got them. And Ginny why are you not dressed and drinking on top of it? You know it's bad for the baby right?"

Ginny just raised her eyebrow and held out the bottle for Hermione. "I charmed the alcohol out of it mom, not need to worry, I just like the taste and I pretend to be drunk right now."

"Why?" Hermione just asked. There was always so much drama with Ginny Weasley that she could hardly keep up.

"Because I didn't plan to get pregnant and Blaise and I haven't even talked about kids yet." Ginny answered dryly.

"You'll be fine, Blaise loves you and I'll get him on the other side of this door so you can tell him all about the baby and decide if you still want to get married. Molly, in the meanwhile you can fix her dress and make sure it fits, just in case. When I come back here with Blaise I want you to be ready, do you both understand?"

Both the Weasley woman nodded quickly and stared at Hermione as if she was sprouting two heads. This was probably why Ginny picked her as the maid of honor.

* * *

Going from room to room made her realize that she should have asked where Blaise was getting dressed and she was glad when she finally spotted a familiar face in the hallway. "Theo!" She yelled and he awkwardly smiled at her from the first floor.

"Hermione, is everything alright?"

She couldn't help but notice that he had these sweet little dimples when he smiled and she could feel her cheeks blush up again. "Well, maybe, Ginny just found out that she's pregnant and she's panicking because her dress won't fit and she doesn't know if Blaise wants kids because they didn't talk about it at all and well he should know before he is going to marry her, but I can't find him anywhere, I don't know where he is getting dressed, do you-?"

"Hermione, slow down, you're rambling." Theo chuckled and it possibly couldn't get any hotter in here.

"I'm sorry," She took another breath to calm down. "Do you know where I can find Blaise?"

He chuckled again and told her to wait so he could go and get Blaise. Eventually they made it to Ginny's room and Theo and Hermione waited discreetly on the stairs so Ginny could tell Blaise the news through her bedroom door because it was still bad luck to see each other before the wedding.

"So…" Hermione said, trying to fill the silence but not really knowing what to say. She noticed they were sitting particularly close together even though the stairs were big enough for at least three people.

"So…" Blaise answered with a teasing smile on his face. Oh she could definitely see the Slytherin in him now.

"So what have you been doing since Hogwarts?" Hermione asked lamely, she was so bad at this.

"Really Hermione? That's the best you can come up with?" He grinned at her and she wanted to punch him. He really reminded her of Malfoy right now.

"Oh suck it." She just blurted and immediately wanted to slam her hand in front of her mouth, she was really bad at this.

He laughed out loud now. "Maybe later," He winked and made to stand. "First let's see if this wedding is still going to happen.

She cursed under her breath when she went to follow the dark mysterious Slytherin that made her tingle all over and made her seriously consider throwing the pact that she made with herself, right out the window.

In the end Blaise and Ginny did get married, announced to the entire wedding party that they were going to have a child and that they were over the moon, which made Molly cry again, but this time with happy tears.

After the ceremony it was time to share a dinner together and by the time the band arrived and all the tables were cleared in the garden to make room for a dance floor, most of the people were already drunk. Hermione had made a deal with herself that she wouldn't start drinking until after the band arrived and when she finally enjoyed her first glass of champagne, she could see Theo from across the room toasting her with his own first glass of the day.

Apparently Theo had been following her example or maybe they were more alike than she originally thought but the same couldn't be said for Harry and Malfoy. She had seen them knocking back glasses more than once and she had seen them glaring at each other since before the ceremony. Something was off and she really, really hoped that the end of the night wouldn't end in a fight between those two.

She decided to be bold and made her way across the room towards Theo. She had been thinking about it all day, she could enjoy tonight and tomorrow she would go back to her safe and secluded life and forget all about it, but for once she would enjoy anything that would happen. And in the meantime she prayed that Theo didn't have any mummy issues.

"Great minds think alike it seems," Were his words of greeting and she just smiled at him with was supposed to be a flirty one, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Tell me, how do you feel about your mom?" It was the most random question and she caught him of guard.

"Uh she's fine I guess, like any other mom? How's yours?" This was good.

"Great thank you for asking." She eyed him again and decided to just go for it.

She clinked his glass and took one step closer, she could feel the heat emanate from his body and it overwhelmed her more than the heat from the hot summer night. "Are you just talk, Theo or can I expect at least one dance tonight?"

He closed the distance between them and he was touching her right now, all her skin that was exposed, felt like it was touching his and she felt like she was on fire, unable to move. His lips brushed her cheek and rested just beside her left ear. His breath caused her skin to break out in goose bumps and she couldn't suppress the tremor racing through her body.

If she could see his face than she would notice that his eyes had turned impossibly dark. "Well, well Miss Granger, I never took you for the type to make the same mistake as everyone else…underestimating me comes with a price, dear."

She was unable to move for at least a couple of minutes but when she felt his prominent erection pressing against her stomach she finally lunged into action. "Never mind that bloody dance." Grasping his wrist and leading him away from the party, all those years of sexual neglect finally catching up with her.

When she reached the porch he had finally caught up with her and pulled her hand hard to make her collide with him, only to grasp her hips and push her roughly against the door that would grant them access inside. "I'm not having-."

Before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers, roughly staking claim of what was clearly his for the night. He was more dominant then her average lover and the only thing she could think right now was how wet it made her. She tried rubbing her legs together to gain some friction but he wouldn't let her, pushing up against her to fill that role himself.

"Stop talking," He growled and pried her lips open with his tongue. She granted him access but didn't let him set the pace, nipping his lip with her teeth, trying to distract him from the battle of dominance. Neither led up and it became a game of push and shove, rubbing against each other along the way.

Hermione finally had been able to pry her right hand from him and started to search for the door knob so they could continue this inside, there was no way she was going to have sex with a Slytherin on Molly Weasley's porch.

She almost lost her footing when Theo moved his lips from hers to the side of her neck and started to suck on her pulse there, a loud moan escaped her mouth and she picked up the search for the way inside. If she didn't, the whole wedding party would hear her scream within the foreseeable future and that was not something she wanted on her best friend's wedding, even though Ginny would be really proud of her right now.

"Stop fighting it." Theo sucked on her neck again and another moan escaped her, her body really was traitorous.

"Never," She fought back and finally found the knob and gave it a good swing. Having the element of surprise worked in her favor and they both tumbled inside, Hermione quickly turning them around and pushing him against the wall in the hallway, trapping him with all her strength.

She wasn't weak but Theo wasn't particularly small so she tried to use different measures, bringing her hand down between the two of them and cupping his erection firmly. Both of their eyes went big, Theo's because he hadn't expected her calculated move and hers because he was bloody huge.

They kept staring at each other, waiting for the other to do something, finally Hermione relented and squeezed him hard. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat and she could see him struggle not to take control again, she was curious on how long it would last.

Slowly she moved towards him and the kiss that followed was a lot slower and more sensual than what they had just shared. She kept squeezing him but couldn't help herself but up the speed of all her movements, which eventually resulted in them struggling again, pushing against each other to desperately seek for more contact and the upper hand.

"Upstairs," Hermione moaned against his lips, biting him again, she had no idea what had gotten into her, she had never had sex like this before, it had always been very nice and consensual. Not that this wasn't nice and consensual, but it was also fire and aching in ways she didn't know existed.

When she bit him again, all bets seemed off the table for him, he groaned and turned them around again, hiking up her dress and grabbing her thighs, picking her up and hugging her close to his body, waiting for her to wrap her legs around him.

His groin made contact with her dripping cunt and she squeezed tighter to get more friction, everything tingled and they were already sweating, the heat from outside not helping.

He started to walk towards the stairs, not really stopping when she kissed him again and not when she started to pull on the buttons on his dress shirt, ripping a few in the process.

"You'll be the bloody death of me." He groaned and she sucked on his neck once again, she thought that he couldn't get any harder but she could feel his cock twitch and she felt like she was on top of the world. Who knew sex could be this great? And he wasn't even inside her yet.

"Isn't that your job?" The little nip left her mouth before she could think about it and she awaited his reaction before continuing her journey around his body. Maybe it was still too early to make any death eater jokes.

It was quiet for a little while and she wondered if she went too far but his erection didn't wane and she just waited.

Finally he laughed and squeezed her behind roughly. "You're a minx," He bit her shoulder and tore her dress abruptly from her shoulder, she shrieked in delight.

After fifteen minutes of biting and sucking they finally reached the first floor and Theo pulled open the first door they encountered, Hermione vaguely remembered it being Ron's room. At first they didn't register it being occupied and Theo had closed the door and pushed Hermione against it, again.

"Ahum," A throat was being cleared and they both froze in mortification. Theo clearly couldn't see who was inside the room but her hugging him gave her all the view she needed and she immediately wanted to un-see it.

"Oh no no no no," She whined, closing her eyes again. "Make it stop." Theo slowly let her slide to the floor now, holding the top of her dress up because it clearly wasn't functioning like it supposed to anymore.

He turned around and all he could do was laugh, really hard. "Are you kidding me mate?"

Two pair of big eyes were looking at them and the awkwardness couldn't have been grander than this. Draco Malfoy was on his knees with Harry Potter's cock in his mouth, clearly enjoying himself.

Neither Malfoy nor Harry said anything and Hermione started to open the door again to make a quick escape, dragging Theo with her in the process. "See you at breakfast," Theo said smugly before following Hermione and closing the door with a swing.

Hermione was grinning when Theo finally looked up and he started to laugh again. "This is by far the best wedding I've ever been to!"

Hermione let him laugh it out and when he started to come down she did the only thing she could think off, she let her dress slip and it hit the ground with a soft thud, leaving her in just her panties.

His laughter died within seconds and his breathing picked up again. "You didn't wear a bra all day?"

She smiled wickedly and shook her head. "I never wear them, they itch."

"Merlin woman, I'm never letting you out of my sight after today." He growled and attacked her again, scooping her up and this time not lingering any further. He clearly remembered where Ginny's room was because he made a straight line for it.

He tossed her on the small bed and started to take his clothes off in record time, clearly done with all the fore play. She wiggled out of her panties and couldn't help but blush when she noticed how wet they were.

"Don't you dare," He warned her and it was the right thing to say to rile her up again. She crawled to her knees and pulled him towards him, ridding him of the only piece of clothing he was still wearing, his pants.

When his erection sprang free she couldn't help but gasp at its length and width. "Oh you sure as hell are going to kill me with that." She moaned.

"Believe me, killing is the last thing I want to do with you, now get on your hands and knees Hermione." He grinned wickedly and she felt the wetness almost gushing out of her, especially if he kept talking to her like that. Not that she was going to relent.

"You get on your hands and knees Theo." She grinned back and tackled him to the bed, not giving him time to get the upper hand.

Entirely naked they wrestled around on the small bed, hitting the wall and the bedpost more than once but neither of them noticed. Eventually Theo ended sitting with his back against the wall, while Hermione had climbed on top of him. The reason he stopped fighting was because she was rubbing her hot wet cunt against his rock hard cock and all he wanted was to be inside of her, to feel her walls clench around him. It had been too long since he had enjoyed the pleasure of having great sex.

Hermione sensed his surrender and rewarded him immediately with rising up and using her hand to guide him inside her. "I might not last long," He slowly confessed and she was surprised, she figured a guy like Theo would have quite the experience with these kinds of rendezvous. "It's been a while." He confessed.

She didn't answer him but kissed him softly on the lips when she sunk down on him. It was a very tight fit, both because he was so large and because it had been a very long time for her as well. She could feel every ripple, every ridge on his cock and it gave her more pleasure than she was able to experience.

Moaning deeply she slowly rolled her hips forward, gasping with the impact. He had closed his eyes and she could see the strains of keeping himself in control. "Don't hold back." She whispered near his ear and he shivered visibly. She wanted him to do it again because it felt delicious inside of her.

"Fuck me like you promised Theo." She whispered again and bit his earlobe hard, goading him enough to get what she wanted.

He let out a primal growl and grabbed her hips roughly, tossing her on her back before he started to pound inside her, taking her upper leg to wrap around his own leg and to have something to hold onto.

All she could do was moan and shriek and she wouldn't be surprised if they could be heard over the music of the party, she had never been this loud in her life. But then again she had never had sex like this in her life either.

" . .Fuck!" He didn't stop, he set a pace and he kept to it, working her up into a frenzy.

Before she knew it she was right on the edge and she couldn't remember a time where she had reached an orgasm sooner than this, not even on her own. "Uhnngh…" She exclaimed loudly, which seemed to spur him on even more.

He snapped his hips a little and it gave her just the amount that she needed. "Theooo! Uhnngh…Gonna-!" Her moan was dragged out and her walls clenched around his cock so tight that he didn't have a choice but to follow her, emptying himself with a growl that would make even Greyback move aside.

His cock still twitching and her cunt still clenching, they both tried to gain their breath, lowering themselves to the bed while he slid out of her.

"Are Blaise and Ginny staying here tonight?" Theo inquired, clearly trying to make out of they needed to move anytime soon.

"No, they have a tent set up in the back of the garden, they could use the privacy on their wedding night don't you think?" She giggled.

"Woman, are you saying that the entire Burrow could hear us?" He groaned.

She laughed out loud at his question and snuggled up to him. "Goodnight Theo." He grumbled something and just dragged her even closer to kiss her temple.

* * *

"Did you have a good night sleep, dear?" Molly asked Hermione the next morning at breakfast and she couldn't keep the grin of her face even if she tried.

"Is that what they call it nowadays." Harry sarcastically commented when he entered the kitchen, closely followed by Malfoy and Hermione immediately suppressed her giggles. "What's for breakfast Molly?"

"Good morning Harry, we have a lot of sausages, do you want some?" Molly answered and Hermione and Theo couldn't help but double over with laughter while Harry and Malfoy turned beet red.

"Oh he wants some sausages, Harry adores them." Theo replied and smugly wrapped his arm around Hermione to keep her as close as possible because there wasn't a chance in hell he was ever going to let this little hell cat go again, while trying to avoid Draco Malfoy who was sending a stinging hex their way.

Five minutes later they were already physically struggling each other because they both wanted the last pancake…

**The end.**


End file.
